


Don't Walk Away

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Nara's without theories are dead Nara's." She heard the man chuckle as he held her arms tighter and leaned down so their noses almost touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> PS. This fic is totally thought out already! Just need to type it...and I am really excited about this fic! Hope you all like it~!

_**Chapter One:** _

Kagome never wanted to become part of the Hidden Ninja village, but her mother thought it would be a good change for her.

It was too.

She was now twenty one years old and now starting her life how she wanted it. The jewel business had taken years off her life. It wasn't like she didn't like her time in the feudal era...it was just a lot of blood and death. Along with a lot of drama from Inuyasha.

Now thought...she was happy. She had her own life.

She had been living in a ninja village for a year now. Kagome was also a Ninja. This fact she was really proud of.

It took her awhile to get used to using Chakra, and the new fighting styles they had. Kagome still liked using the fighting style she learned from Sango. It was the one she was most familiar with and she liked the fluid movements more than the ones she had learned from her teacher.

Minato Namikaze.

He was the one who taught her. She met him through his wife. At first Kagome hadn't been comfortable learning from him. Maybe it was because he has such a high position in the village, or maybe it was she still wasn't used to men being sincere.

She wasn't too sure though.

After all the time she spend with Inuyasha, she learned men had a lot of different motives. Being around Miroku thought her the same. Men always wanted something, either it sex or a favor.

Minato was starting to prove her wrong though. It was nice, and making her uncomfortable at the same time. It wasn't a bad thing though.

Kagome wanted to fall in-love...but...she wanted a man that would see her...AND only her. No one else. Kagome wanted something pure.

It wasn't a lot to ask for...was it?

Sighing Kagome shook her head to get her thoughts in order. Today wasn't about her. She adjusted her headband before walking to the little kitchen and grabbing the food she made then quietly made her way out of the apartment.

She had to go meet Minato and Kushina.

They had asked her to come over and have dinner with them for their baby shower. She was happy for them. They were starting a family, and Kagome knew that is one thing the both of them had wanted for a long time.

Kagome smiled as she walked down the streets of Konaha. The couple was so in-love she was somewhat jealous of them.

She wished she could have someone who she could be in-love with and be love in return like Minato and Kushina.

When she got to the house she took a deep breath and knocked as she put a smile on her face as the door was answered by her red headed friend.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! :3 I hope everyone ;likes it so far...this is a different type of pairing then normal I know! But I wanted to try it... First person to do this pairing too...that I know of! heheh
> 
> Though the reason this fic is being written is so I can get to the sequel of this story! I couldn't really write the sequel without the prequel though...sooo enjoy~!
> 
> So hope everyone likes this.
> 
> Read and review and tell me what ya think!
> 
> Now off to type chapter two!


End file.
